The invention is based on a wiper blade.
DE 10 2004 051 467 A1 discloses a wiper blade. Two spring rails serving as a support element are guided in inner guide profiles of the end caps which are closed on the end side facing the end of the wiper blade such that the spring rails are fixed in the longitudinal direction relative to the end caps by the closed end surfaces. The end caps, for their part, are fixed in the longitudinal direction with respect to the head strip of the wiper strip by means of releasable retaining means. The spring rails are therefore also fixed relative to the wiper strip by the end caps. In one exemplary embodiment, the retaining means used between the end cap and the head strip is a needle or a gudgeon which is integrally formed on that side of a lid which faces a wiper strip and, during the installation, penetrates the head strip of the wiper strip as soon as the lid is closed. In the closed position, the lid latches to the end cap. For easier actuation of the lid, the outside of the latter can have gripping grooves. Wiper blades which, as a support element, have a spring rail which is accommodated in a longitudinal channel of the wiper strip, are also known.